It's Thundering
by DegrassiPosse
Summary: When pregnant Clare gets scared from a little thunder, can her trustworthy husband distract her? Sexiness ensues. One-Shot.


_Boom!_

_Boom!_

_Boom!_

I hummed and pulled the warm body I was holding closer to me. My arms were tightly wrapped around my wife's pregnant belly and I smiled. My nose made a comfy home in her soft strawberry and honey-smelling curls.

It was currently 3 a.m. and wet dots of water pounded against the window glass beside our bed. Clare had a long day picking out cute little baby boy clothes and I really hoped the storm wouldn't wake her.

I smoothed my hand over and around her out-stretched tummy faintly feeling my little baby boy inside her move. My heart fluttered knowing my Clare was carrying our first little baby boy.

_Flashback_

I laid on Clare and I's king sized bed, waiting for my beautiful to come back in my arms. My back was against the headboard as my hands shook. I closed my eyes and exhaled shakily.

"Eli!"

My eyes shot open and Clare ran to me, jumping in my lap and curling her head in my neck. My hand went up and stroked her cinnamon curls.

"Just 5 minutes baby. We can make it." I sigh and pulled her to me, kissing her shoulder.

My lips caressed her smooth skin and my other hand went to her side, tickling.

Clare let out a mix between a moan and a giggle. I smirked and pulled her legs over my thighs so she was straddling me. Clare pulled back and we locked eyes.

"You are so beautiful. How did I get so lucky?" I asked in wonder. I would never get tired of looking into her big blue eyes.

"Eli….kiss me."

I immediately pressed my mouth on hers. It was neither soft nor chaste. It was rough and fierce with passion. My hands found the back of her thighs and I pushed my hips up against Clare's cotton panty-clad pussy.

"Ooh – Eli!" Clare started bouncing up and down on me and I growled clenching her soft smooth ass. Clare's arms wrapped around my shoulders as she panted in my ear.

My hand was just about to grope her breast when she pulled back forcefully and landed on the floor.

"Eli! The pregnancy test! Its time, let's go!" Clare pulled me into the bathroom but before she went to look at the test she kissed me hard. "Eli no matter what happens we can try again if – if I'm not pregnant right?"

I cupped her cheeks, "Of course blue eyes…I love you."

Clare slowly made her way to the test with my hand still in hers.

She screamed.

Tears were shed.

And we had a nice little rendezvous of sex after we got the happy news.

_End flashback_

I lifted her silky night shirt a bit and caressed her skin with my colossal hands. Clare moaned and I smirked, starting to kiss her neck, leaving little bites and nips.

"Mmm…Eli I'm trying to sleep." Clare moaned and pressed her hips back against mine giving me the hint to stop but my penis certainly didn't get the memo.

I let out a breathy moan when I felt her ass rub my boxer-clad cock. Shit she was grinding on me.

When we were dating in high school Clare and I would go to 16-up clubs and – god, she was the best dancer there. We would grind for hours, which ended in very hot make-out sessions in the back of Morty.

I swear Clare was addicted to dancing on my groin.

_Boom!_

"Ah!" Clare squeaked, turned to me and curled her head into my bare chest. I smirked, wrapping my arms around her body. "Baby, are you ok? It's just a little thunder."

Clare whimpered and cuddled closer to me. Clare had always been afraid of thunder storms, and since she was 7 months pregnant her hormones were already raging.

I kissed her head and whispered, "Don't worry love, I'll protect you." She giggled and starting placing little kisses across my chest. I moaned when she sucked on my sensitive nipple.

"Mmm, baby…" Clare whispered against the planes of my torso.

Clare started to slide her hand down my torso, her fingernails making a white line down my stomach, "Oh, Clare."

Clare smirked and pressed her lips to my neck. I was getting worked up and I didn't want Clare to get overwhelmed if we continued, even if we hadn't had sex for a few weeks….

"Clare, sweetie, you should sleep…" I whispered and she looked up at me innocently. "Eli, I want to thank you for putting up with me and my pregnancy hormones." Clare looked so cute when she was trying to get her way. "Baby, I don't-"

"Please? I want to…" Clare pushed me on my back and straddled my thighs. I moaned when she played and rubbed the trail of hairs leading down to my groin.

"No, sweet-cheeks, I want to pleasure you first. You are putting up with carrying around our baby for 9 months. And plus pleasing you gets me off 125% of the time so baby, just relax and let me take it from here…"

Clare nodded slowly and I pushed her to the edge of the bed for a good angle.

I stood up in front of her and bent down, kissing her. I slowly kneeled in front of her about to press my lips against her center when...

_Boom!_

"Eli, wait!" Clare pushed on my shoulders and I pulled back, "What's wrong honey?"

"...Can you…uh, strip for me?" Clare asked and blushed.

"But babe, I only have boxers on…"

"You go put on your nice work suit with that red tie I like then strip for me. Please baby…" Clare whined and rubbed my chest. I couldn't resist her big blue puppy eyes.

"Fine…"

I knew this was coming. Ever since Clare got pregnant she would ask me to strip or were crazy men's lingerie or cook naked for her. Her hormones were very, _very_ enhanced. But I had to admit these ideas Clare came up with were damn sexy, even if they were a little embarrassing.

I went into our walk-in closet and found my nice work suit and the maroon tie she liked. It took me a bit to get dressed but soon I sauntered into the room to find Clare lying seductively on her side since she would hurt the baby any other way lying down.

I smirked and turned on our stereo that had our 'sex' song playing on it. I started to do my little dance, shaking my ass and rubbing my boner through my clothes.

"Oh, baby…Mmhmm. I'm so hard for you…" I moaned and took off my blazer slowly. Clare shuddered and stared intently.

"Eli….God, you make me so horny…" Clare moaned, rubbing her clit through her panties.

Right now Clare didn't really fit into many of her pajamas so she usually just wore panties and one of my over-sized band tees from college.

I was about to fucking break. I needed her.

I unbuttoned my shirt slowly and grabbed my tie. "Eli," Clare stared at me with midnight blue eyes, "Leave the tie on." Her voice was dark, almost in a psychotic possessive way.

I almost creamed my pants.

I wasted no time in taking off my pants and tight boxers. I climbed on the bed and crawled to Clare seductively.

"You're so sexy Clare," I groaned in her ear and took it between my lips. Clare pulled on my tie, giving me an obvious hint.

Clare's belly was filled up with my son so we had to have many experiments to find out what positions worked for us.

Clare really liked the spooning position but I loved when she was on top. Clare was embarrassed about her weight and said that she was 'crushing' me. But – hell, when her tight walls were surrounding my cock she felt light as a feather.

Besides I loved her and her curvy body, plus with the pregnancy her breasts and ass grew to a pretty nice size.

But I knew Clare was insecure so I gently moved behind her and pressed myself against her. I kissed her neck, shoulder, and back while fondling her left breast for a while. Right before we actually have sex, I always want to show her how much I love her perfect body by kissing every inch.

Clare pushed back against me, "Eli, come on."

I smirked and slowly entered her. "Ooh, fuck…" I moaned lowly and held on to her hips.

"Mmm, Eli…You feel so good. I missed you…" Clare clenched the white sheets under her. My hand made its way across her stomach and to her clit. I circled gently earning a sharp gasp coming from my wife.

My hips thrusted up to her ass as my penis penetrated her wet hole. Clare arched her back away from me and cried out, her auburn tresses making their way into my sweaty neck.

"Ahh! Eli!" Clare came and I felt her on my cock making me come with a low moan of her name.

We didn't move for a while, just relishing the feeling of each other's bodies.

I gently pulled out of her and she whined quietly. Clare was dozing off and I smiled. I delicately spread Clare's legs and took a tissue from our nightstand, wiping her up a bit. I threw it away and grabbed Clare a fresh pair of cotton white panties pulling them up her smooth legs.

After tucking in Clare I took a quick shower and put on some clean boxers, I spooned up to Clare and wrapped my arm tenderly around her tummy.

Just before I fell into a deep sleep I heard Clare.

"Eli…?"

"Yeah, baby?" I mumbled.

"It stopped thundering."

**Author's Note: REVIEWS for more one-shots like this. Also any suggestions please? : D**


End file.
